


Waning Crescent

by sunshineblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Smutty, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineblues/pseuds/sunshineblues
Summary: Disheartened by his life in the city and his failed engagement, Chanyeol decides to move in his grandparents' old house in a small town on the mountains and start his life anew.Baekhyun is desperate. He is willing to do anything to escape the hell he's living in, even to arrange a marriage for himself and even ask Chanyeol, a man he barely knows to be the groom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 54
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse  
> tw: rape  
> tw: mentions of suicide
> 
> The trigger warnings are there for a reason. Please DO NOT ignore them.

It was still early in the morning when Chanyeol rose from his bed. He had no time to lose. His new house was old and required lots of fixing, if he wanted to live in it properly but Chanyeol was determined. He would turn this old house into a warm place to live in just a few days.

It was only four days ago when he had permanently moved into this old house in a remote town on the mountains. This place was where his grandparents lived when they were young but Chanyeol had only visited once or twice when he was a little kid. He had intented to sell this house in the past but no one wanted to buy it.

Well, he was glad that he never got to sell it because now he needed it more than ever. He was tired of his life in the city, tired of the pollution, the noise, running after every deadline. He was tired of the people too. All the people he had trusted betrayed him. All the people he had considered his friends turned their backs on him. Chanyeol needed a way out and this place right here seemed to be his chance for salvation. He sold everything he had, put the small amount of his remaining stuff, mostly clothes, in his Jeep and moved here, determined to start his life anew.

He gulped down his coffee and climbed on the roof. It was time to get to work. He had to fix the roof as soon as possible because autumn was just around the corner and if it rains all the water will get into his house.

He was working and working and working when he heard a knock on the wooden gate that separated the street from his garden. Chanyeol turned to look and saw a small guy with blonde hair and a brown shoulder bag.

The little guy waved at him. "Hello, may I come in?" He shouted.

Chanyeol wiped the sweat off his forehead. Only now did he realize that the sun was burning hot. It was noon already. "Sure." He shouted back to the small stranger and climbed down to meet him.

When Chanyeol landed on the ground, the blonde man was already inside his yard. Chanyeol noticed that the man was wearing a big white t-shirt, a lot bigger than his real size, his cheeks had the colour of peaches on them and he looked fresh and clean.

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt insecure for his appearance. He wore a pair of old sweat pants and a black worn out t-shirt, we was sweating everywhere and he probably smelled bad.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Baekhyun." The blonde man extended his hand.

"Chanyeol." He shook his hand and it was the softest hand he had ever touched. "I'm sorry for my appearance but I'm in the middle of fixing the roof."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." The blonde guy smiled widely at him.

Chanyeol nodded and so did the small guy who was standing in front of him. They both remained awkwardly silent for a while not knowing what to say.

"So... Is there anything I can help you with?" Chanyeol spoke first.

"Oh" The little blonde guy looked like he just had an epiphany. "I brought you this."

He extended his left hand and only then did Chanyeol notice that he was holding a basket.

"I brought you a chocolate cake I made myself and a bottle of wine." The blonde smiled again and Chanyeol thought he looked like an angel.

He brushed this thought away and took the basket from his hand. "Thank you but why?"

"It's tradition to offer food to the newcomers as a way to welcome them." The blonde guy fluttered his eyelids and smiled.

"Wow really? I've been here for four days and no one has approached me. You're the first one."

Chanyeol noticed a cute blush appear on the blond guy's cheeks. He thought he looked very cute.

"Um...well, i-it's a small town. People are hesitant at first. You know how it is."

Chanyeol chuckled. "No, not really. I've lived in a big city my entire life."

The blond guy's eyes widened. "Really? I've never lived in a city. I wanted to go to the university but I never made it. It's too far."

"The city is only one hour away with train. "

The blond guy blushed even more. "Um... I got a job and well, I barely have any time nowadays. I work at the post office. I'm very busy."

"I see."

"So, Chanyeol, what do you do?"

Chanyeol huffed. "Now? No idea. I plan to work on my grandparents' land but I used to work in a company in the city."

"Wow, this sounds so cool."

"Yeah, but I sold my shares and left."

"People are right then. They say you're rich."

"People?"

"Yeah you're the talk of the town. So, anyway, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Chanyeol was caught off guard. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" The blonde guy repeated cheerfully. "It's such a shame to fix this old house just so you live in it alone, isn't it?"

Chanyeol paused. The guy standing in front of him was beautiful no doubt. He looked like an angel but Chanyeol had long made up his mind he wouldn't date anyone anytime soon, let alone a complete stranger he barely knew.

Chanyeol sighed. "Listen, Benson, I-"

"Baekhyun. It's Baekhyun." The little guy corrected him.

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry. Listen you seem like a nice guy but I just got out of a serious relationship and I need to take a break from the dating scene."

The smile died on the blond's lips. He lowered his head. "Oh okay, it's alright. I just thought you're handsome."

"Thanks. So are you."

"So...um..." Baekhyun was playing with his fingers awkwardly, feeling too timid to look Chanyeol in the eyes anymore. "I should let you finish your roof."

"Okay."

The little man walked out of the gate.

"Goodbye, Chanyeol. It was nice meeting you. Take care."

"You too, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol noticed the little blond guy walk away from his house. He also noticed how the sun was falling on his cute messy blonde locks that were bouncing every time Baekhyun took a step, making him look like an angel on earth.

Chanyeol shook his head, pushing his thoughts aside and climbed back on the roof. He wanted to finish it before the end of the day.

* * *

Baekhyun accelerated his pace, trying to move away from the newcomer's house as fast as possible.

His heart was beating like crazy and he could feel his eyes watering.

He stopped under a pine to catch his breath. It was a hot August day and his beating heart was making it hard for him to breath.

He let his body rest against the tree's trunk.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He slapped his forehead repeatedly.

"You can't even flirt, you stupid fuck!" He cursed out loud.

"Why would he go out with a useless shit like you?" In his rage, he kicked a rock he saw in front of him and that caused him terrible pain.

"Ouch!!!" He whimpered and fell on the ground.

As he was lying there, folded in half, a few tears trickled down his soft skin.

"I'm so tired." He whispered.

* * *

Baekhyun arrived home in the afternoon. He closed the door behind him. During this time of the day, his father was always in the city.

The house was dark and the air inside was a lot colder than the air outside.

"Mom!" Baekhyun shouted but he got no answer.

He walked in the back yard and that's were he found his mother watering her half-dead flowers.

"Mom, I'm home."

His mother turned to look at him with a peaceful look on her face. "Hello, dad." She said. "I'm watering our plants."

So, Baekhyun was her dad today. He smiled. "You're doing a great job, my dear daughter."

"Mom is going to love our garden when she sees it." She replied.

"Yeah, she will." Baekhyun reassured her.

His mother spoke no more. She simply turned to her half-dead flowers and continued watering them.

Baekhyun went to the kitchen and started cooking some food fast. After feeding his mother and himself and putting her to bed he retreated to his bedroom.

He tried to shut the door behind him but to no avail. The door was broken. Chanyeol, the newcomer, could fix this stupid door he thought. Baekhyun wished he was here. He would have give Chanyeol all his money if only he could fix this damn door.

He ended up putting a chair behind the door to keep it shut and lied on the bed, trying to get some studying done. He was trying to teach himself french. He was dreaming of visiting Paris one day.

Α couple of hours passed when he heard footsteps outside his door. He tried to ignore them. Maybe tonight would be different.

He heard the sound of the door opening, the chair scratching its legs against the wooden floor.

Baekhyun sat with his back against the bed stand, pulling his knees close to his chest and hugging them tight.

His father was standing at the door. By the look on his face, Baekhyun could tell he was pissed.

"What are you doing?" His father asked him.

"Studying." Baekhyun's little body trembled.

"Why do you waste your time? You don't need any of this crap you study."

"I-I just enjoy it. That's all."

His father remained silent, just standing there, observing.

"There's a bottle of wine missing from my collection. Did you take it?"

Baekhyun's body froze. He hadn't expected for his father to realize so soon that the bottle was missing.

"No, father, of course not. You know I don't drink."

His father took a step closer.

"Then who could have taken it? Your zombie mother who can't even wipe her ass on her own?"

"Maybe you drank it and you don't remember it."

Enraged his father attacked him, grabbing him by the neck. "Do you take me for an idiot, Baekhyun?"

"No, I promise I didn't take the bottle." He cried out.

His father's strong hand landed on his face and Baekhyun whimpered.

"You fucking rat, I let you live in my house, so you can steal from me?"

"I didn't steal. Please stop it."

One more strong slap on his face and Baekhyun fell off the bed and his little body hit the floor hard.

He put his small hand over his beaten face, trying to soothe the pain there. Tears kept running down his face. His father was still standing there, breathing hard.

"I need to teach you a lesson."

Baekhyun knew what this meant.

"No." He begged as his father dragged him back on the bed.

"Not today. I'm tired, please. I can't." He cried. Thick tears were now running down his eyes.

The pain was so bad he wanted to scream but he put his hand over his mouth trying to muffle every single sound. He didn't want to wake up his mother.

His father was breathing hard above him.

"You'll be a good boy. You'll obey me. Do you hear me?" He heard his father's assertive voice saying over his head.

After a few more minutes, there was no weight on top of him anymore. His room was empty exactly the way he liked it. He pulled his trembling body up and with a wet wipe he cleaned all the fluids off his body.

He wiped his tears and lied on the bed οnce again. He hugged his corgi plush tight.

He didn't have any more tears to shed for today, so he didn't cry. With his eyes wide open, he looked outside of the window the half moon that was shining up in the sky. Baekhyun tried to take in this image, to keep it in his memory because this half moon was the last one he would live to see. He had just made up his mind to end it all soon.

He put on his earphones and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of tender ballads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse

Baekhyun was in the kitchen making breakfast. He always tried to wake up early and make breakfast for him and his mother before he leaves for work.

His mother, sitting at the kitchen table, was lost in her own world, eating her yogurt and talking.

"The teacher said I am the best student in my class." She had a smile of pride on her face.

"I am very proud of you. You worked hard."

Baekhyun smiled back at her. He was cooking omelettes today.

Suddenly her face furrowed. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Are you a friend of my sister?"

Baekhyun sighed. "Yes, I am her friend."

"You're very pretty." His mother said while she continued eating her yogurt.

"I have a son. He is very pretty too."

Baekhyun felt his heart breaking. Deep inside, he still had some hope that his mother might remember him him but it looked like that she couldn't even recognize him.

"How old is your son?" He asked bitterly.

"He's four but he's already very bright. He will achieve many great things in his life."

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember his name?"

Baekhyun felt guilty. He knows his mother is sick he shouldn't have asked such a question.

His mother remained silent for a few seconds. She looked confused but after a while, her usual smile returned back on her face.

"The teacher said I am the best student in my class." She said.

The omelettes were done. Baekhyun put them on plates and served them.

"I"m very proud of you." He said to his mother. "Here, eat your breakfast."

They started eating when Baekhyun heard his father descending the stairs. Every single bit of his body was no alert. 

When he entered the kitchen, he had the usual irritated face he always had.

"No breakfast for your father, huh?"

Baekhyun tried to remain calm.

"I didn't know you wanted one."

"Aren't we a family? You're supposed to cook breakfast for everyone in the family.

"I didn't know you wanted breakfast." Baekhyun repeated.

Baekhyun felt his mother's touch. She had placed her hand on top of his.

"I don't like this man. Send him away." She whispered.

His father fumed.

"You don't like me, bitch?"

Before Baekhyun knew it, his father had turned over the table and had wrapped his hand around his mother's neck.

"Who paid for this fucking house so you can fucking live in?"

Baekhyun's head was ringing. Food and cutlery were sprawled on the kitchen floor. His mother was crying while his father was cursing and beating her.

He grabbed a knife from the floor and pointed it at his father.

"Let her go." He noticed how his hands were shaking. He felt pathetic.

His father let her go but he had now turned his attention to him.

Baekhyun's hands were now shaking even more.

"You want her here?" His father asked.

"Leave. Go do whatever you do all day." Baekhyun said through a weak trembling voice.

"Wouldn't it be better if it was just you and I in this house?"

His father smiled at him. Baekhyun knew this sickening smile very well. He felt nauseous.

"Your mother is old and useless but you aren't."

His father took a step closer.

"D-don't. Don't come near me." Baekhyun yelled. 

"I raised you up with my money, so I have every right to do as I please with you. You're mine."

His father launched at him, trying to grab him. Baekhyun's vision blurred. He didn't know what he was doing. He was moving his knife from left to right desperately trying to keep his father away.

Suddenly, he heard his father screeching with pain.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw blood running from his father's palm. The wound wasn't deep at all but it sure looked painful.

"You bastard." His father slapped him.

Baekhyun fell on the floor. His father was too strong. The knife slipped from his hand. He tried to rise but his father kicked him in the stomach and Baekhyun fell back on the floor again.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a horn coming from outside. His father stopped.

"I have to go." He spoke calmer this time.

He grabbed Baekhyun by the neck.

"Clean everything up. You hear me? We're not done yet."

His father pushed him back on the ground and left.

After a few seconds had passed and Baekhyun's pulse had calmed down, he heard his mother's sobs coming from the corner of the kitchen.

He rose from the floor and carefully approached her.

"Hey, it's okay, mom. Don't be scared he's gone now." He said with a weak voice.

He took her trembling hands and slowly pulled her to sit on the chair.

With a handkerchief he cleaned his mother's dress that had stains off yogurt and pieces of egg on it.

"There's a fire." His mother said fearfully.

"There's no fire." Baekhyun was exhausted. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"There's a fire in my house. I need to get my baby."

She tried to stand up but Baekhyun kept her seated.

"There's no fire."

His mother now looked more distressed than ever.

"No, there is. I need to find my son."

"Please, sit down."

"No, my son. I need to save him."

"I am your son!" Baekhyun yelled and his mother immediately froze. "I am your son! Your son is right here in front of your eyes but you can't even recognize me anymore. Fuck, you can't even remember my name."

Baekhyun broke down crying.

"I need you. I fucking need you. Why did you have to leave me with him? Why? Why did you have to pick him out of all the men in the world to be my father? Why? Tell me!"

His whole body spasmed. 

"I hate you so much sometimes."

Baekhyun kept crying, while his mother remained unrisponsive but with a curious look on her face.

When Baekhyun was young, his mother used to make pancakes for him every morning and they would eat together on this very table that was now lying upside down on the floor. She used to be so energetic and happy back then and she always made him very happy. She was the best mother in the world.

Nowadays, Baekhyun couldn't even remember what happiness felt like. All he could feel was coldness.

He tried to pull himself together.

"It's getting late. I need to go to work." He took his mother's hand and led her to the living room.

"Let's change your clothes and put on your favourite tv show."

He cleaned everything up and prepared himself for work.

He kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Miss Kwang will come by to check on you, okay?"

His mother didn't reply. She was too absorbed in her favourite TV show to even notice Baekhyun leaving the house.

* * *

Today Baekhyun was on his bike distributing the letters under the hot sun since the beginning of his shift. He now had one parcel left and he would return to his office.

As he was crossing the road, he noticed the newcomer, Chanyeol, exiting his house. 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and stayed there to observe Chanyeol from afar. His hair and his clothes were clean and the white shirt he had on, highlighted the beautiful golden colour of his skin, under the touch of the sunlight.

When Baekhyun first heard people talking about the new guy that had arrived in town, he didn't care about him but when the gossip spread that he was single, he thought that maybe this would be his chance to escape his father. If he made someone fall in love with him, he could leave his house for good and live with that new person instead.

If he was even lucky enough to marry someone, his father would have zero power on him. He would legally belong to someone else.

So, Baekhyun didn't think much about it. He didn't care about the newcomer's character or what he looked like or what job he did for a living. Anyone was better than his father. He baked a cake, stole his father's wine since his father takes away all his money, so Baekhyun can't buy anything, made up a stupid lie about some local tradition and went to meet Chanyeol, hoping his nonexistent flirting skills would work on him. 

Unfortunately, it turned out that the guy was very handsome and that made Baekhyun behave awkwardly and ruin everything.

As expected, Chanyeol had rejected him. 

To be fair, Baekhyun was nothing but a stranger to him. Any normal person would have rejected a stranger. 

Chanyeol locked the door behind him and headed towards his car. Baekhyun decided that this was his chance to talk to him again. He rode his bike straight at him and he was right in front of Chanyeol before the latter entered his car.

Baekhyun put on his brightest smile, the one he knew everyone loved on him. 

"Good morning, Chanyeol. How are you?"

"Hey, Baekhyun. Good. You? You're working I see."

Chanyeol smiled at him.

Baekhyun thought this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He felt thankful he didn't have to pretend to like someone ugly.

"Yep, one more parcel and I'm done. This one comes from Canada. Have you ever been to Canada, Chanyeol?"

"No, but I've been to the States."

"Wow. Did you like it?"

"I liked Los Angeles. I didn't like New York."

"Oh, I have never traveled out of Korea." Baekhyun pouted. "Are you going somewhere?"

"To the city to meet a friend."

"Is it a date?" 

Chanyeol opened the door entered the car. Baekhyun couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were. So broad, his t-shirt was struggling around the area of his shoulder.

"No. He's just a friend."

"Cool. Date me then. We can go out and talk about all the places you've been to."

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes, trying to look as cute as possible. 

A small part inside him hated what he was doing right now to this guy. Yes, Chanyeol was handsome but he wasn't interested. Even a blind person could tell.

But Baekhyun was desperate.

Chanyeol laughed. "Seriously?" He sat in the driving seat and put on his zone.

"Yeah, trust me. You won't regret it. I am a good cook and an even better lover."

"Wow, you're really straightforward. No one has ever flirted with me like this."

Baekhyun's heart skipped a bit. "Is this a yes then?" 

Chanyeol started the car's engine. "Look, Baekhyun, you're very cute but I have to go. I'm already late."

"Oh..." Baekhyun's smile died on his face. He bit his lower lip, trying not to cry.

Chanyeol put on his sunglasses. "Oh, before i forget, one of these days remind me to give you back your basket, okay? I really enjoyed the cake and the wine, Baekhyun. Thank you."

Chanyeol looked so much like those models that adorn magazine covers. 

"Sure. Okay." Baekhyun mumbled. 

Chanyeol stepped on the gas and drove away. 

"Drive safely." Baekhyun shouted but Chanyeol was already too far away to hear.

Baekhyun had failed again and felt utterly miserable. He had no money. Everyone in this town was friends with his father. Chanyeol was not interested in him at all.

The prospect of not leaving his father anytime soon filled him with despair.

He hugged his small frame with his delicate arms and struggled to hold back his tears. 

He tried to think of the positive side.

The last time he had tried to pull this trick on someone, the guy was a tourist who happened to pass by the town. He fucked Baekhyun but when Baekhyun suggested they leave together, the guy mocked him and told him he had a girlfriend who was prettier than him. 

At least, there was no false hope this time. At least, Chanyeol was an honest man.

  
Suddenly, Baekhyun's phone rang, pulling him back to reality. It was Miss Kwang, which could only mean one thing. _His mother..._ Something must have happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw rape  
> tw abuse  
> tw suicidal thoughts

The sun was shinning bright in the sky. Baekhyun was standing on the soft grass and there were people around him. 

Too many people actually.

He was wearing his sunglasses because he didn't want them to see his bloodshot eyes. He wished none of them was here. Hypocrites all of them. None of them cared about his mother when she was alive.

In front of him, they were lowering her coffin into the ground. 

Baekhyun looked calm but in reality he wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to scream, throw himself on her coffin and beg her to open her eyes, that he is sorry for the things he said, that he needs her, that he is scared without her.

_I hate you so much sometimes._

Those were his last words to her before he left for work that day. A few hours later, miss Kwang found her dead on the floor. She had fallen down the stairs and the hit on her head had been fatal. 

His friend and colleague, Jongdae, that was standing by his side, placed a white rose inside his hand. 

"Go throw it now." He whispered and gave him a light push. 

Baekhyun threw the rose on top of his mother's coffin, as they were covering it with soil. 

"Goodbye, mum." He whispered. 

* * *

The funeral was over. Baekhyun returned home with his father walking right behind him. His heart was quivering in the thought of what could happen to him now that his mother was gone. This is what his father always wanted.

He had to figure out a way to leave. He would even walk to the city through the woods, if he had to. If he didn't make it, he could always kill himself. He'd rather be dead than be with his father. 

He walked up to his bedroom and started packing some of his stuff in a small backpack. When he heard his father's footsteps, he stopped and hid the backpack under his bed.

"What are you doing?" His father was standing at the door.

Baekhyun shivered but he braced himself to be strong. 

"Nothing." 

"It's only the two of us now." His father smiled. 

"Leave. I'm tired."

"You can sleep in my bed."

Baekhyun trembled at the thought. "My bed is fine."

"If you're a good boy and do as I say, we can have some great fun together."

Baekhyun took a step back. He felt his whole body growing cold. 

"I just want stay in my bedroom for tonight. Without you. I need to rest."

"Why? To grieve for that bitch?"

"She was my mother."

Suddenly, his father launched at him, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him against the wall.

"Let me go." Baekhyun pushed back but his father was stronger and held him against the wall. 

"It's just us now. Your bitch mother is gone. We can have some fun, you and I. Just do as I say and I'll turn you into a perfect little whore." 

Baekhyun felt nauseous. He felt his eyes pricking with tears. 

Now his father's mouth was on his. Baekhyun could feel his facial hair scratching his skin and his tongue inside his mouth. He gathered all his powers and pushed him away. 

His father stumbled backwards. "You bitch."

Baekhyun tried to run but his father got him. He pulled him by the hair, making him kneel and pushed something inside his mouth, forcing him to swallow it by covering his nose and his mouth.

"W-what did you give me?" Baekhyun cried terrified. 

Soon, he felt his body going numb and he became dizzy and disoriented. 

He felt his body getting dragged on the floor but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't move anymore. A few seconds later, he was lying with his back on a soft mattress. 

Through blurred vision, he saw his father's figure on top of him and felt rough hands taking off his clothes. 

He heard his father saying something to him but he couldn't understand what. He was too dizzy. He felt his father's stubble on his neck. After a while, everything went black. 

* * *

It was dark outside when Baekhyun opened his eyes again. He was lying on his parents' double bed with only a white sheet covering his naked state.

His entire body hurt and so did his head. Even though he couldn't remember what happened, he knew. If it was that easy, he wished his father had used drugs on him more often. If that was his fate, at least, he wouldn't have to remember anything afterwards.

He turned around only to see his father, sleeping next to him. 

Baekhyun gathered all his powers and carefully rose from the bed. Stumbling he reached his bedroom. He found a pair of clean pajamas and put them on. He thought about escaping tonight but his whole body was hurting and he was still feeling so dizzy, he could barely walk. 

He took his corgi plush in his arms and lied on the bed, trying to get some sleep, when his father appeared at the door. 

"I didn't give you the permission to leave our bed."

Baekhyun opened his eyes. He was so tired. 

"I want to sleep here."

His father slapped him and then he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to his parents' bedroom.

As he was being dragged, Baekhyun broke down crying. 

"Please, let me rest. I can't have any more sex."

Once they were back in the bedroom, his father stripped him off his pajamas, threw him back on the bed and mounted him. 

Sobs shook his entire body.

The pain was excruciating. 

Soon he passed out. 

* * *

The next day, Baekhyun was sitting at his office at work, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

With his pen, he was drawing nonsensical patterns on a white sheet in front of him. Jongdae, his friend and colleague, was talking to him but Baekhyun paid him no mind.

_"Then we went to this beautiful restaurant with his parents..."_

Baekhyun was thinking. Should he end his life today or wait and do it later? The full moon was just around the corner. He loved to sit and watch the full moon emerge from behind the mountains.

_"Have you ever tried thai cuisine. It's so good..."_

He had a secret spot, inside the woods, on the edge of a cliff. He used to sit there and watch the moon rising every time he felt sad. He hadn't been there in a very long time though. He decided he would wait a few more days. He could endure it. One last full moon and he would be far away from here for good.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae shook him.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't lie. You look tired again. Don't you sleep well?"

"Well, you know me." Baekhyun smiled.

"You should try getting over your mom's passing. It wasn't your fault. You know that."

Baekhyun nodded. "I know but it's hard."

"You need to go out. Why don't you come with Minseok and I to the city this Saturday night? We will have so much fun."

"Well, I d-"

Suddenly Jongdae gasped interrupting Baekhyun's words. "The newcomer." He squealed.

Baekhyun turned his head only to see Chanyeol standing at the door of the post office. He looked confused but very handsome as always. His dark hair were parted in the middle, allowing Baekhyun to see his forehead clearly. He looked even more handsome now with his hair like this. He was wearing a dark blue Stranger Things t-shirt and in his hands he was holding the basket Baekhyun had given him.

He walked inside and he was towering over everyone. Baekhyun's breath hitched. He had never seen a more beautiful man. 

Now Chanyeol was standing right in front of him.

Baekhyun stood up. His heart was beating like crazy. He felt dizzy.

"Chanyeol, what are doing here?" He tried to fake a smile.

"Hey, I heard about your mother. My condolences."

Baekhyun's face was on fire. He could feel it. He knew he was red like a tomato. "T-Thank you, Chanyeol."

"I brought your basket back." Chanyeol smiled and gave it to him. "I put some treats inside. I don't know what you like, so I got all the chocolate and candy flavors I could find at the store."

Baekhyun hugged his basket close to his body. He couldn't remember when was the last time someone had gifted him something.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Chanyeol. Thank you very much."

Chanyeol rubbed his hair. "So, see you around, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Chanyeol."

And just like that Chanyeol walked out of the post office and Baekhyun was left standing there, hugging his basket close to his body. His heart was beating like crazy. What was this peculiar feeling?

"I can't believe you already talked to the new guy and you didn't tell me about it." Jongdae spoke, bringing him back to reality. "Byun Baekhyun you really are something."

"I-I, Jongdae, I-"

"Look at you. You're blushing. You like him, don't you?"

"What? No."

"Oh, what a shame because I think he likes you."

"You think?"

"Yep. He was blushing too." 

Maybe if he tried one more time to ask Chanyeol on a date, maybe this time he would be successful. Maybe now Chanyeol had warmed up to him.

Maybe this was his last chance.

Baekhyun ran out of the post office. Looking around him, he saw Chanyeol walking away and ran after him.

"Chanyeol, wait!"

Baekhyun caught up with him and they started walking side by side.

"Did you fix your roof?"

Chanyeol was looking at him wit the kindest, warmest eyes Baekhyun had ever seen. His legs felt weak. 

"I did. My house is almost ready. I just need to do a few more changes here and there, buy new furniture and it's done." 

"I can help you with that."

"You know interior design?"

"No, but I have a good taste. I can help you pick nice furniture. What do you say? Shall we go together?" 

Chanyeol laughed. "You're really sweet, Baekhyun but I'd rather do it on my own if you don't mind."

"Oh sure. No problem."

Chanyeol was too good and too kind for his own good. Baekhyun wanted to leave him alone but he was his only hope. Either him or the cliff. So, he kept following him. He had nothing to lose. None of this would matter in a few days anyway. 

"N-nice t-shirt, by the way. You like Stranger Things?"

"I do. I'm a big fan."

"Me too. I haven't watched the latest season though. Have you?"

"No. Didn't have the time to with moving and everything."

"Wanna watch it together?"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol warned him kindly.

"Netflix and chill." Baekhyun said playfully

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. "Listen, Baekhyun. You're a very cute guy. In fact, you're exactly my type. I have a thing for cute people and I appreciate your flirting. I really do but I have made it clear that I am not interested in dating you. I am not interested in dating anyone."

"If you give me a ch-"

"I was engaged, Baekhyun. Engaged. You think I wanted to be here in a stupid old town with a spoiled brat following me like a puppy? I should have been on the beach of some tropical island with the love of my life by now. Not here. I'm done giving chances to people. Don't ever ask me on a date again."

Seeing Chanyeol walking away something inside him shivered. The thought of going back home to his father again tonight filled him with desperation.

Without thinking about it, Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's arm, sticking to his side. Chanyeol's arm was strong and he smelled of sandalwood.

"W-wait." He begged. 

Chanyeol jerked away. "What the fuck you think you're doing? Who the fuck told you you could touch me?"

Only now did Baekhyun realize, what he did. As someone who was touched against his will countless of times, he knew how awful it was and he felt horrible for what he did. He was disgusting just like his father.

"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I didn't m-"

"Are you some kind of a creep? Is that what you are?"

"No, I'm not a creep. I'm sorry"

"Do you want me to call the police?"

His heart jumped in fear. His father knew people in the police department. If he found out...

"Not the police. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. P-please don't call the police."

"Then stay away from me." Chanyeol warned him and walked away with huge leaps.

* * *

Back home the things were the same. His father took him to bed for what felt like hours. Baekhyun let him do anything he wanted. He let him mount him, put it in his mouth, even kiss him. He felt nothing anymore. He had given up. He just wanted this to be over so he could get some sleep.

After his father was done with him. Baekhyun was laying on the bed unable to get some sleep.

There was a thunderstorm outside and the thunders were keeping him awake.

At some point, he heard sounds coming from outside his bedroom and his body stilled. Right then, the door opened and a man walked inside.

Baekhyun knew him. It was his father's friend, Mr Kim.

Baekhyun sat up and pulled the sheet trying to cover his naked body.

"What are you doing here? Get out."

Mr Kim stood in front of the bed. "I'm not here to hurt you. We're going to have fun together and then, I'll leave."

Mr Kim took his shirt off. He was fat and old. Baekhyun couldn't stand looking.

"N-no." Baekhyun shook in terror. "No. No. No. Get out. Leave." He started crying. "No, I can't. Please, leave me alone."

"Your father wanted to be in the room and watch but I refused." The man said as he took his pair of jeans off and his underwear.

He already had an erection.

"Do you want me to change my mind and ask him to come hold you down as I fuck you?"

Baekhyun shook his head.

The man got on the bed and kneeled. He cupped Baekhyun's face and wiped the tears that had fallen on his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you do as I say, I'll ask your father to be less strict with you. What do you say?"

"He won't listen to you."

"He will. He owes me money."

Baekhyun looked at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ride me."

"It really hurts. My father doesn't prepare me."

The man pulled the sheet away. Baekhyun tried to cover himself with his hands but it was useless.

"Open your legs."

Baekhyun obeyed.

Mr Kim spit in his fingers and began opening Baekhyun up. When he was ready, he sat back and pulled Baekhyun on top of him.

"Now ride me."

Baekhyun did as he was told, he was riding the man but his hands were on his own chest, covering his nipples, trying to maintain a bit of dignity.

The man pulled his hands away. "I want to see you."

Mr Kim ran his fingers over Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun let out a whimper when he realised the man was biting down on his neck. He was biting very hard.

"Kiss me." The man ordered.

Baekhyun did as he was told. Mr Kim smelled bad but at least, Baekhyun couldn't feel any pain anymore.

A few minutes later, the man had come inside him. He dressed up and left, as Baekhyun was lying on the bed. He barely had any power to move anymore.

He felt empty. Filthy. Dead.

The door opened again and this time it was his father.

He sat on the bed.

Baekhyun didn't try to move.

"Why did you do this?" He asked his father. He wanted to sound angry but he sounded more like a soulless robot.

"Some people are willing to pay good money for a nice fuck? Why not take advantage of it?"

"Selling your own son for some money? You're so pathetic."

His father slapped him. Baekhyun didn't flinch. He felt nothing.

"Go clean yourself. There's another one coming in a few minutes." His father ordered.

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat when he heard his father's words. _Another one?_ He couldn't do another one. He'd rather die tonight than have another man raping him again. 

When he heard his father's footsteps descending the stairs, he stood up and opened the wardrobe. He found some old clothes and shoes and put the on. He was determined to end it tonight. At the cliff. Just like he wanted. 

He wouldn't let anyone else touch him again against his will.

With his whole body aching, he stood in front of the window. When his father and and unknown man entered the bedroom, Baekhyun jumped. 

Surprisingly, he landed on his feet. He started running. He heard his father yelling that he is going to get him, so he kept running. 

If he managed to reach the cliff in the woods before his father got to him, everything would be fine. 

So, he kept running...

* * *

It was late at night when Chanyeol returned home from the city. It was raining heavily and it was too cold for an August night.

He parked his car right next to his front door. He had bought some stuff he needed to carry inside the house and he didn't want them to get wet.

Just as he was about to carry his groceries inside, he saw a petite figure running, panting and stumbling on his street.

The weird thing was that Chanyeol's house was built on the highest point of the city, far from the rest of the houses. The road in front of his house led to the forest, which meant that no one passed by without a reason.

Under the heavy rain it was very difficult to see who was running but as this tiny figure approached, then he realized who he was.

"What the hell?" He mumbled and ran towards the little guy who seemed about to pass out.

He ran in front of him, cutting him off and grabbing the little guy by the arms.

"Baekhyun?" He shouted his name.

Baekhyun was soaked wet. His blonde hair was glued to his forehead almost covering his eyes entirely and his wet clothes were glued to his body, revealing how skinny he really was.

His huge white shirt had slipped off his shoulder, exposing his neck and shoulder and that's when Chanyeol noticed that his porcelain skin was covered in bruises and bite marks.

"Baekhyun, what happened? Who did this to you?" He asked again, holding his trembling body closer.

"H-he's after me. I have to go. Let me go." He cried out.

"Who's after you? Where are you going?"

"Let me go. He's coming."

"Who's coming, Baekhyun? Let me help you."

"Don't touch me. Don't." He was out of breath. "I can't do this anymore." He cried out. 

"Come to my house."

"No." Baekhyun shook his head. "No more. I can't. I can't." Right then his whole body went limp and he collapsed.

Chanyeol managed to hold him seconds before his body hit the ground. He gathered him into his arms and carried the small guy bridal style inside his house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun opened his eyes again, when a pair of strong arms were placing him gently on a couch. He immediately became agitated again. He flinched and kicked, trying to free himself.

"You're safe. Relax." He heard Chanyeol whispering in a soothing voice and for some reason, Baekhyun believed him and allowed the taller man to manhandle him on the couch. 

Chanyeol kneeled before him and brushed his damp hair away from his eyes. 

"Baekhyun, do you want me to call the police."

The moment Chanyeol said the word police, he felt the blonde guy tensing up again. 

"No, not the police. My father knows people in the police department."

He broke down crying. 

"Alright. Alright. No police. Calm down." Chanyeol reassured him.

The smaller man slowly relaxed again. 

"Baekhyun what happened to you? Why were you running in the middle of the night in this weather?"

Baekhyun lowered his head, avoiding to look him in the eyes. 

"N-no reason."

"You mentioned your father. Did your father do this to you?" 

Baekhyun began crying again. 

Chanyeol held his small, fragile hand.

"Talk to me, please."

Baekhyun tried to wipe his tears but new tears kept falling. "H-he's making me do things. Things I hate."

"How long has this been going on?"

Baekhyun hiccupped. 

"Since I was in high school but it has now gotten worse. I can't do this anymore, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol cursed. 

"How can I help you?" 

Baekhyun, then, turned to look at him with his droopy eyes. The guy Chanyeol saw before him, looked nothing like the cheerful guy who had greeted him a few days ago. The guy before him looked devastated. Broken. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth. 

"Marry me." He said with hesitation.

"What?"

"Marry me." He said with more confidence this time.

Chanyeol stood up and stepped away. He rubbed his face with his big hands. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"I can't go to the police because my father has connections there. I can't leave because he will find me. I can only survive him, if I legally bind myself to someone else, so that he won't have any power over me anymore."

Chanyeol sat in the armchair across the living room. 

"Baekhyun, do you even understand what you're asking?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I have thought about it for years. This is the only way. I can only escape from him, if I belong to someone else."

"I can't do this. I can't marry someone I barely know." He mumbled. 

  
"Please, Chanyeol. I will sign a prenuptial agreement. I will cook, I will take care of the house. I will even sleep with you, if you want me to." Baekhyun's desperation was growing. "Just marry me for a year or two until I'm safe. Then, I'll give you a divorce and you'll never have to see me again."

Silence.

No one spoke for a while.

Baekhyun was rubbing his hands on his thighs, trying to beat his nervousness.

Chanyeol took off his hoodie and handed it to him. "Here. Put this on."

Only then, did Baekhyun realize he was shaking but he couldn't tell if it was because his clothes were soaking wet or because of the despair. 

"Thank you." Baekhyun wore the hoodie he was given. It smelled of sandalwood and something else, something musky Baekhyun couldn't pinpoint. It must have been Chanyeol's personal body scent. Baekhyun thought he liked it. It was a very comforting smell.

  
He heard Chanyeol chuckle.

"Is this why you kept asking me on dates like a total creep? You wanted me to marry you?"

Baekhyun blushed. "I-I was hopeful, yes."

"But even if I dated you, it could have taken us years to get married."

Baekhyun shook his shoulders. "I've lived in this hell for years. I could endure a few more, if I had someone who loved me and wanted to take me away from there."

"Baekhyun, I can help you with money. I can help you get a job in the city but I can't marry you. We don't even know each other." 

Suddenly, the bell at the fence gate rang. They both stood up. 

Baekhyun's little body began to shake again. 

"I-It's him. I'm sure. Don't open the door."

Chanyeol walked towards the door. Baekhyun grabbed him by the arm, trying to keep him away from the door.

"Chanyeol, please don't answer the door."

"Baekhyun, calm down. I only want to talk to him."

"No, don't give me back to him. Please, don't let him take me. I'll do anything you ask of me. I'll be good, I swear."

"Baekhyun, look at me." He said strictly.

Baekhyun raised his gaze to meet his. 

"The fence around the house is tall and the gate is locked. I made that gate. He can't get in, unless I let him."

"Don't let him in." He whispered.

"I won't. I promise."

Baekhyun let go of him and sat back on the couch. He brought his thin arms around his little body and waited.

Chanyeol open the door. A few meters away, behind the tall gate stood a man. He was quite tall and looked strong for his age. 

"How can I help you?"

The storm has stopped. It was only drizzling now and a layer of thick mist was covering everything.

"Excuse my disturbing you at such a late hour but I'm looking for my son." His father tried to fake some politeness but Chanyeol could sense something was off about him. He had a sinister look on his face. 

This man reminded him of someone he knew years ago.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I don't know who your son is."

"He's blonde, of average height and thin. His name is Baekhyun. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, Baekhyun is here."

Inside the house, Baekhyun's heart stopped. He still had some remaining hope inside him that Chanyeol would protect him but he was wrong. He felt a lump in his throat but he was too terrified to cry. He simply stayed there frozen in fear.

"Oh Baekhyun has always been a naughty child. Never listening to his old man, always disturbing strangers. Tell him to come out now. His father is here to take him home. We won't bother you again, sir."

"Baekhyun is staying here from now on."

Silence.

Baekhyun's father smiled sardonically. 

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you to my son, if I may ask?"

"I'm his fiancé. We're planning to get married."

"Get married? Correct me if I'm wrong but you just moved here. You don't even know my son."

"Why do you think I moved here? We met online and fell in love. I moved here to be with him."

"You plan to marry someone without asking permission from their father?"

"Baekhyun and I are adults. We don't need anyone's permission. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. It's getting late and we're tired. Goodnight."

Chanyeol shut the door and returned to where they were sitting with Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol, y-"

"Listen, Baekhyun, I'll marry you but we have to agree on some terms and conditions first."

Chanyeol looked nervous but determined. 

"Yes, anything."

"Number one. You're signing a prenuptial agreement."

"Deal." Baekhyun agreed without hesitation. 

"Number two. Tomorrow already, you're quitting your job. It's the first place, he's gonna try to approach you. You'll work for me instead. I'll give you a salary and everything. I was planning to hire someone anyway. Do you know anything about constructions?"

"N-no."

"You will. I'll teach you."

"Number three. This marriage is white. No flirting, no touching, unless we are in public. I'm not looking to date now or in the near future. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Baekhyun smiled and it was a real smile this time. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

"That's it for me. Do you have anything else to suggest?"

Baekhyun thought about it. 

"Can I tell my friends, Minseok and Jongdae, to visit me here? They're a little noisy but they're great guys and I missed them a lot."

"It's fine by me, as long as you tell them the same lies I told your father. Only you and I can know the truth."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Then, it's a deal." 

They shook hands. 

Then, they fell into an awkward silence.

Baekhyun looked around him. The house looked warm yet simple just like its owner and most of the furniture were very old. It was also very clean. He felt as if he didn't belong in here at all. He was so dirty. He still had his father's and Mr Kim's fluids on him and that made him feel nauseous. He wanted to scratch his skin off. 

"Can I take a shower?" He needed to wash the dirt away.

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Chanyeol led him to the bathroom and gave him a pair of his own clothes to wear. 

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"No."

"I'll prepare something."

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol was serving the food at the table, when Baekhyun came out of the bathroom. He was wearing the clothes he had given him and they looked huge on him. Chanyeol's t-shirt alone looked like a dress on Baekhyun. His hair was damp and was falling over his eyes again. Chanyeol felt a weird tug in his chest. The smaller guy just looked so cute.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was standing awkwardly at the door. Not moving a step further inside the kitchen. He had wrapped his arms around his small body and he was observing, waiting. This situation was new to both of them and he was probably careful not to overstep his boundaries.

"Come. Have a sit. I made spaghetti aglio e olio. I hope you like it."

Baekhyun, then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

He looked calm now. He wasn't shaking and there was no fear in his eyes anymore. This put Chanyeol at ease for now.

He grabbed a spoon and tried the pasta. 

"Wow, you're a great cook, Chanyeol." He said timidly.

Chanyeol noticed he was blushing.

"So, Baekhyun, what do you normally do to relax at home?"

"Hm... Nothing special. I like playing games and watching tv series but I wasn't allowed to use any electric device at home other than those in the kitchen for about a year now, so I just stay in my bedroom, trying to teach myself french."

"French? Why french?"

"I started learning it in school and I kind of became fascinated with it. Or I just didn't have anything better to do. My father didn't allow me to keep much in my bedroom. I was lucky I was allowed to keep my school books."

Chanyeol felt angry. He repressed that anger though. He didn't want to upset the smaller any further. Just by looking at him, one could tell that he had been through enough already. The bruises and the bite marks on his skin, the black circles under his eyes and his skinny body revealed everything, Chanyeol needed to know.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "...before my father appeared you were adamant about refusing to marry me. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Seeing this man..."

Chanyeol shook his head. He knew but he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about his sister or burden Baekhyun any further with his own sad story.

"I just knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I didn't find a way to really help you."

Baekhyun remained silent.

"Baekhyun, you said your father knows people. Well, so do I. Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I don't know how to repay you."

"No need. I like having company. Staying in an empty house does me no good. Besides, you seem like a nice guy. You're not the creep, I thought you were."

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Baekhyun said and took a big bite of spaghetti into his mouth. He looked like he really enjoyed his meal and Chanyeol thought he looked cute while eating, despite the ugly noises he was making.

"By the way, your shampoo isn't good." The smaller mumbled while he was chewing with his mouth open.

"Excuse me?"

"I said the shampoo you're using isn't good for your hair. Keep using it and your hair will get thinner and thinner and then, it'll start falling. You'll end up bald."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. It happened to me but after I stopped using it, my hair grew back to normal. You need to find a new one."

"Can you find one for me next time we go to the market? I'm really not good with this stuff." Chanyeol admitted.

Baekhyun smiled and for a moment, Chanyeol saw the cheerful guy who had knocked on his door just a few days ago.

"I would love to." The smaller replied.

They continued eating. After they finished, Baekhyun offered to wash the dishes but Chanyeol refused. Baekhyun looked exhausted already, so Chanyeol led him to his bedroom upstairs.

"So, this is your bedroom. My bedroom is right across your bedroom, so anything you need just knock."

Baekhyun walked inside. The room was big. He sat on the bed. It was a double bed and it was so tall that his feet couldn't reach the floor. Baekhyun loved it.

In the room there was also a wardrobe and an old wooden office. It was a lot more than Baekhyun could have ever hoped for. He thought he would be sleeping on the couch or on the floor.

"This bedroom is beautiful, Chanyeol. I really don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you like it. It's a bit empty I know but we can buy a few things to decorate it."

"All my things are at my father's home. Even my ID and my papers." Baekhyun said in a gloomy tone.

"We'll get them. Don't worry."

"I'm not going back there."

"I'll go with you."

Baekhyun looked at him. He was so pale and worn out. He was in great need of sleep. 

After a few seconds he spoke again.

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

"Try getting some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Chanyeol."

* * *

After cleaning the kitchen and taking a shower, Chanyeol lay on his bed. As he was drifting off to sleep, there was a gentle knock on the door that shook him awake.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun's hesitant voice could be heard through the dimly lit corridor, as the smaller was standing at the door. 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol's voice was hoarse.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

Chanyeol rubbed his face. "No, it's alright. What's wrong?"

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you've already given me a pillow but can you give me one more? I can't fall asleep, if I'm not holding on to something and I left my corgi plushie at home."

Half awake Chanyeol could barely comprehend what Baekhyun was talking about.

"You left your what?"

"My corgi plushie. I left it at home and now I can't fall asleep. I need one more pillow." The smaller pouted.

He looked around him confused. He only had three pillows in the house, a clean one he had given Baekhyun and two he was using himself. 

"Here. You can have my second pillow. Sorry, I don't have any more."

"Thank you."

"I've been using it since I moved into this house. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Thank you, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun held the pillow tight in his arm and buried his face in it. Chanyeol thought he saw him sniffing the pillow but he must have imagined it.

"We need to buy more pillows." Baekhyun said.

"Let's go to the market tomorrow and buy a few. Okay?"

"Sounds great. Goodnight, Chanyeol."

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

The door closed and Chanyeol was left alone and wide awake in his dark bedroom. 

He mind wandered on what happened today. It was all too much to comprehend. A small part of him was afraid of what he was getting himself into but he couldn't leave Baekhyun unprotected.

He didn't want anyone else to suffer the way his sister did.

He thought of Baekhyun. He couldn't lie to himself. He was cute and kind and he had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. If the circumstances were different, Chanyeol would have been head over heels for this guy, he knew it but now he didn't want to fall for anyone ever again. He didn't want to break his heart again for someone. It wasn't worth it.

Besides, a relationship was the last thing Baekhyun needed. He was too vulnerable right now. The smaller guy needed to hug something to fall asleep, for god's sake.

He recalled how just this morning he had called Baekhyun a creep and a spoiled brat.

"Idiot." He mumbled to himself.

He felt his phone vibrating.

**New message from unknown number:** _Can we talk?_

Chanyeol ignored it and went back to sleep.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Chanyeol carefully pushed the door open and entered the bedroom in which Baekhyun was sleeping safe and sound.

The blonde guy looked even smaller in the huge bed, hugging the second pillow Chanyeol had given him, both arms and legs wrapped around it, holding it tight in his embrace.

Chanyeol sat on the bed and gently poked him.

"Baekhyun, wake up." He whispered, feeling a weird sense of guilt for having to interrupt his sleep. He looked so peaceful, Chanyeol would have preferred to let him sleep all day. He probably needed it.

"Baekhyun, wake up." He said louder, poking him harder this time.

The smaller guy stirred in his sleep and turned to lie on his back. Still, he remained asleep but because he moved, the huge t-shirt he was wearing slipped down his chest, allowing Chanyeol to see the ugly bruises and the bite marks on his soft skin.

Chanyeol averted his gaze, the sight of the abused body making him feel sick.

"Baekhyun!" He shouted as louder as he could, the ugly image of Baekhyun's body still burning his mind.

Startled Baekhyun, opened his eyes and sat up in an instant. "Y-yes?" He said with a hoarse voice.

Bleary Baekhyun looked the cutest, with his disheveled hair, his puffy rosy cheeks and his swollen lips.

Chanyeol felt an inexplicable tug in his chest, the same as the one he felt last night in the kitchen. Baekhyun was too cute, causing Chanyeol to feel the need to get closer to him, ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks.

However, he noticed Baekhyun had pulled up the sheet, trying to hide his body from him even though the clothes he was wearing were already covering him entirely.

' _Idiot_.' Chanyeol mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't try touching him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I scared you. I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's alright." Baekhyun blinked a few times, trying to play it cool, still his body was tense.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you, Chanyeol." He smiled trying to be polite but Chanyeol could feel his discomfort. His elegant fingers were clutching the sheet over his body as if his life depended on it.

Chanyeol realised he shouldn't have sat on the bed in the first place. He was too close.

He stood up and walked towards the window, pretending to look outside, at the mountain view spreading before his house.

He turned to look at Baekhyun.

The blonde seemed to be more relaxed now with the distance between them.

"I just talked to my lawyer. We can sign the prenuptial agreement today and get married in a couple of days."

"So soon already?" The smaller said with a pout, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, but we need to go by your house and get your stuff."

Baekhyun remained silent.

Chanyeol knew what this silence meant.

"Baekhyun..."

"I can't go back there. Can't I get new papers and a new ID?"

"You can but it will take weeks even months. Bureaucracy isn't a joke."

"I can't go back there." Baekhyun repeated, fingers still clutching tight on the sheets.

"I'll go with you. I won't let him do anything to you. You're safe now with me."

After a few seconds, Baekhyun nodded.

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

"Get dressed. We'll get your stuff, go to my lawyer and once we're done, we'll go shopping. Okay?"

Baekhyun offered him a gentle smile. "Okay."  
  


* * *

Chanyeol parked the car right outside of Baekhyun's house but neither dared stepping out of it.

Chanyeol didn't want to pressure Baekhyun, so he waited.

They sat there, inside the car, in silence, until Baekhyun felt ready to say something.

After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Do you see that window?" Baekhyun pointed at the window on the first floor.

"Yeah..."

"I jumped out off this window last night. I wonder how come I didn't break anything."  
Baekhyun huffed.

"I was so desperate. He wanted..."

He paused.

Chanyeol didn't speak, giving him space to continue.

"He wanted..."

Another pause.

Chanyeol saw his droopy eyes opening wide and after a few seconds turning back to their normal size again. He felt like holding his hand but he knew it was better to avoid any physical contact right now.

"Never mind." The smaller finally said.

"My father is usually out of the house this time of the day." 

"That's good."

"Sometimes he leaves and doesn't come home for days. He's out, drinking, gambling, whoring." He continued.

"Let's hope he's not inside right now."

"I don't have my keys but Miss Kwang has a spare one. I gave it to her."

"Who?"

"Miss Kwang. The neighbor."

"Does she know what he was doing to you?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "She's too old and almost entirely deaf to understand anything that's happening around her."

Baekhyun opened the door and hopped off the car.

"Shall we?"

Chanyeol exited the car and followed.

Immediately Baekhyun held his hand. 

Chanyeol was startled for a moment but then, he understood.

_'Right. They have to look like a couple.'_

Chanyeol pulled him closer. "Do you remember our story?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun knocked on the door.

A couple of minutes later, a tiny, smiley lady in a black robe answered the door. It was Miss Kwang.

The moment she saw Baekhyun, her face lit up. "Baekhyun, what a pleasant surprise?"

She pulled Baekhyun into a light hug. She was so tiny that even Baekhyun looked big compared to her.

"Good morning, Miss Kwang, I lost my keys. May I use the spare ones I've given you?"

"Of course, dear."

Her eyes landed on Chanyeol. She looked at him from head to toe.

"Oh, who is this handsome young man?"

"This is Chanyeol, my fiancé."

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, squeezing him close to his body.

"Fiancé? Baekhyun, you never told me you had a fiancé! Are you getting married?"

"I'm sorry it was very sudden but yes, we're getting married."

Miss Kwang opened her door wide.

"Please, come in."

Baekhyun tried to step inside but Chanyeol pulled him back.

"We're in a hurry." Chanyeol said sternly. "Can we get the keys, please?"

"Oh of course. Just wait." Miss Kwang smiled at him and went inside her house to fetch the keys.

Baekhyun took one step away from him, distancing himself. "Why can't we spend some time with her?"

He was pouting. Chanyeol tried to look anywhere else but this pout. He realised the smaller guy looked too cute when he was sulking and Chanyeol had a soft spot for anything cute.

"We're in a hurry." He simply said in a serious tone.

"So? Can't we be nice to an old lady for ten minutes? She was looking after my mother."

"After we're done with the wedding, you're free to c-"

"Sush, she's coming. Hug me."

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder again.

They both smiled.

"Here." She gave the keys. "Baekhyun, I'm very happy you're getting married. I'm sure your mother would have been too and I'm sure so is your father. "

"Yeah, my father is very happy. Thank you, Miss Kwang."

They greeted goodbye and walked to where Baekhyun's house was.

Baekhyun handed the keys to Chanyeol. "You do it."

Chanyeol took the keys and unlocked.

Baekhyun hid his little body behind Chanyeol's and made him walk inside first.

The air in the house smelled stale.

There was no one on the first floor.

"My bedroom is upstairs." He said in a little voice.

They both moved upstairs. Still there was no sign of Baekhyun's father inside the house.

Baekhyun rushed into his bedroom. He quickly pulled his backpack that he had hidden under the bed and began checking if everything is the way he had left them.

Chanyeol looked around. Baekhyun's bedroom was very small and half-empty. There was a bed by the window, a bookcase with barely any books and a dresser. Nothing else.

He, also, noticed that the bedroom door was broken and barely standing. Chanyeol didn't want to imagine how the door ended up like this.

"Everything is here." Baekhyun told him.

Baekhyun pulled a suitcase from under his bed and began gathering his clothes. Chanyeol noticed that he barely had any clothes.

"Are those all your clothes?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the front door downstairs.

Baekhyun jumped.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun had gone pale. He was looking at Chanyeol wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't panic."

Baekhyun nodded and tried to continue making his suitcase but his hands were shaking.

"Let's go." Chanyeol pulled him by the hand.

"B-But my clothes."

"I'll buy you new clothes. Get your backpack. We need to go."

As they were descending the stairs, they came face to face with Baekhyun's father. He was wasted and reeked of alcohol, barely standing on his feet, yet he still looked strong and scary. 

When his father saw them, he smiled.

"My traitor son is back home, carrying around his little dog."

Baekhyun hid behind Chanyeol's body, too afraid to even look at his father.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's small palm on his back, holding on to him like an anchor.

"Don't come anywhere near Baekhyun." Chanyeol warned him.

"Does my son suck your dick so good, he convinced you to marry him?" His father let out a laugh. "Of course, he does. He has always been an amazing little whore, taking cocks exceptionally well. Why don't you ask him how many men he has fucked?"

Chanyeol heard a small whimper. He could sense Baekhyun trembling and crying. He pulled him by the hand and they both walked out of the house.

Behind them, his father kept screaming.

"It's not over yet, Baekhyun. I'm gonna get you back. You're mine. You hear me? Mine."

Chanyeol opened the passenger's door and made sure Baekhyun was safely inside. After getting inside as well, he stepped on the gas and drove away from there as fast as he could.

He looked at Baekhyun in the passenger's seat. The blonde guy had tears in his eyes and he was shaking. He was about to say something comforting when he noticed the smaller holding a plushie in his arms. He was holding it tight as if his life depended on it.

"Is this your corgi plushie?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Mongryong."

"What?"

"His name is Mongryong." Baekhyun wiped his tears and hugged his corgi plushie closer.

"You like corgis?"

"They are my favorite breed. I always wanted a dog but my father hates them."

"So, you got a plushie instead?" Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun was adorable.

"You think it's stupid."

"No, on the contrary. I think it's cute."

Baekhyun let out a sob. "Of course, it's stupid. I'm an adult and I still need stuffed animals to sleep. I'm so pathetic." He cried.

  
  
"Hey, It's not stupid. It's adorable. You're really cute, Baekhyun." Chanyeol reassured him.

"You believe that?" Baekhyun wiped his tears.

"Of course, I do."

"You don't believe what my father said about me?"

"I couldn't care less about the shit that comes out of your father's mouth."

Thinking about Baekhyun's father made him angry. He gripped the steering wheel tight and stepped on the gas, forcing the car to go faster.

He looked at Baekhyun. The blonde was smiling at him. Chanyeol vowed to himself that he would keep him safe.

* * *

At the lawyers office, Baekhyun was seated on a comfortable armchair, while the lawyer was explaining everything to him. It all seemed too much for him to understand and frankly he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he was finally getting away from his father.

He held the pen between his delicate fingers and with a few gentle strokes on the surface of few papers, the prenuptial agreement had been signed.

The lawyer informed them they could get married in a few days.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He wanted to pinch himself to see if all these was real.

He was happy. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

He was now walking down the city streets with Chanyeol on his side and that filled his heart with a mixture of joy and agitation.

He hadn't been here in years but it sure looked like the city had gotten prettier, yet all these people, all this noise, all those cars made him anxious. He wanted to hold on to Chanyeol but he was afraid he would overstep his boundaries. Chanyeol had said no touching allowed.

_Chanyeol_. He was generous. Too generous. He had bought Baekhyun anything he had asked for. Clothes, pillows, sheets, cute blankets because Baekhyun couldn't stand the cold. He even promised to order a new phone and a laptop for him.

Baekhyun couldn't help but wonder, for what reason a complete stranger would do all this for him. What did he want? Chanyeol had told him he just wanted to help but why? Baekhyun had never met a person who wanted to help. Was there something else he wanted?

Either way, he was grateful. He had the chance to finally escape his father. Chanyeol couldn't be worse than him. Last night, Baekhyun had the best sleep in years. He was willing to do anything to stay on his good side.

"Chanyeol?" He said hesitantly.

Chanyeol turned to look at him with a curious look on his phase. Not angry or annoyed, just curious.

Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Chanyeol, I was thinking... When we go home tonight, will you let me cook dinner for us?"

"Hm... You don't need to trouble yourself with it. We can do it together."

"No, I want to. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me so far."

"I really haven't done much."

"Please."

Chanyeol smiled at him. "Okay then. You are allowed to cook dinner tonight."

* * *

When they arrived home, Baekhyun ran to the kitchen excited to prepare the dinner he had in mind.

Chanyeol told him he'd carry the things they bought inside, take a shower and join him right after.

So, Baekhyun got to work. He hadn't cooked this dish in a while but he was confident in his skills.

After a while, Chanyeol entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

Baekhyun turned to look at him, not failing to notice he had changed into a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black gym shorts, his biceps and long legs on full display.

Unconsciously his eyes fell on Chanyeol's arms. They were big and toned and for some inexplicable reason, Baekhyun felt the need to touch them.

"H-how was your shower?" Baekhyun stuttered. His throat was dry.

"Good. How is it going?" Chanyeol answered, his damp hair falling on his forehead making him look like a puppy.

Baekhyun looked at his stew and felt proud. "Great. You're gonna love it." For the first time in a while, he was feeling genuinely excited for something.

Chanyeol smiled at him. "What are you making?"

"Sundubu-jjigae and I'm making it extra spicy." Baekhyun said proud of himself.

"Oh." He noticed Chanyeol's smile dying.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it." Chanyeol hurried to say. "I-I just hadn't had it in a while. It was a great idea to cook this dish, Baekhyun."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to eat it." Chanyeol reassured him.

A few minutes later, the food was ready. Baekhyun served it in two dishes and put them on a tray. He wanted the result he would present to be perfect.

"It's ready." He couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

He took the tray in his hands but as he was walking towards the table, his foot got caught on the carpet, he tripped and fell down.

All his happiness was gone.

Everything turned into a disaster. The dishes were on the floor, broken into hundreds of tiny little pieces. The food had spilled on the carpet, creating a mess. Baekhyun was sprawled on the floor too, among the broken dishes and the wasted food, looking at the chaos he had caused. In that moment, he thought of his father. He was right. He was truly useless.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol was hovering above him and he was big, too big for Baekhyun's size.

He felt his anxiety engulfing him.

He wondered how Chanyeol would punish him for the chaos he had caused. Would he hit him and then force himself on him?

Baekhyun couldn't take any more pain.

He stood on his shaky legs and fled the kitchen before Chanyeol was able to catch him.

"Baekhyun!"

He heard Chanyeol calling him but he didn't stop.

He didn't know where to go, so he ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Soon, Chanyeol was standing outside, pushing the door to open.

Tears began to stream down his face but he kept his body behind the door, trying to keep it closed. Would Chanyeol send him back to his father? Would he cancel their deal?

"Baekhyun, let me in." Chanyeol was knocking on the door.

The smaller was shaking. With his delicate arms he hugged his small body. His mind began to wander. Maybe letting Chanyeol punish him would appease his anger.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol was now pushing the door harder.

Baekhyun decided to accept his fate. He stepped away from the door, retreating back into a corner, his skin coming in contact with the cold tilings on the wall.

The door opened wide and Chanyeol was standing at the door, tall and scary.

Baekhyun was hiccuping now. Terrified he tried to shrink himself.

Chanyeol walked inside and launched at him.

Baekhyun cried. 

Chanyeol pulled him in. Baekhyun put his arm between himself and Chanyeol, in an attempt to protect himself from the blow and closed his eyes but instead of a hit, he felt a light touch on his arm.

"You didn't hurt yourself." He heard Chanyeol saying.

Baekhyun opened his eyes. He saw Chanyeol holding his delicate arm with his hands. 

While Baekhyun was trying to process what was happening, Chanyeol pulled his other arm and examined it too.

"You didn't cut yourself. Your arms are fine. I see no blood." Chanyeol looked confused.

The way Chanyeol was holding his arms, made Baekhyun's heart skip a bit. His hands were so big and strong, they could break Baekhyun's with a simple twist, yet Chanyeol was far from violent. He was gentle and careful.

"Why are you crying then?" Chanyeol asked confused.

"Y-you won't punish me?"

"Punish you for what?"

"For ruining everything." He hiccuped once more.

"Is that why you ran to the bathroom?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I thought you were going to hit me and then-"

Chanyeol gasped. The taller looked mortified.

"I'll never do such a thing. I told you you're safe here."

This was the third time in two days, Baekhyun heard the word safe coming out of Chanyeol's mouth and it felt strangely reassuring. How could a man he barely even knew make him feel the safest he had ever felt?

"Come here." Chanyeol said gently and pulled him in front of the sink.

The taller man, cupped his face with one hand and splashed water on his face with the other. Baekhyun felt tiny and fragile, yet secure. That small action, Chanyeol's gentle hands washing away his tears felt nice, comforting.

"C-Chanyeol, y-you're not mad?"

"For two dishes? No, we'll buy new ones." Something about Chanyeol's deep calm voice, caused Baekhyun to shiver.

"For the food." Baekhyun explained.

"Yeah, about that..." Chanyeol took the towel and wiped the water away from Baekhyun's face. "I'm actually glad the food ended up on the floor. I hate spicy food."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You seemed excited. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Still, you should have told me. I cooked it, so I could please you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. How about we order pizza? What's your favourite pizza?"

"I like all of them."

"Great. Why don't you order any pizza you like while I clean the food from the floor?"

"Chanyeol, there's only one pizza restaurant inthis town and they only make one kind of pizza."

"Oh..." Chanyeol scratched his head. "Let's order many of that one pizza then. How does that sound?"

Baekhyun smiled. Thanks to Chanyeol he was feeling calm again. "Sounds great."  
  


* * *

The pizza arrived half an hour later. They both made themselves comfortable on the sofa and Chanyeol handed Baekhyun a coke. 

"So, what do you want to watch?" Chanyeol pointed at the TV screen before them. 

"Hm, anything is fine." Baekhyun brought his feet on the sofa and took a sip of coke. 

"You told me you hadn't watched the latest season of Strangers Things. Do you want to watch it now? We can talk about the characters and the theories and everything."

"About that.." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "I have never in my life watched Stranger Things."

Chanyeol let out a small laugh.

"Another lie to get me to date you, huh?" 

Baekhyun felt his face burning.

"Hey, I'm teasing you." Chanyeol pinched his cheek.

"I just saw you liked Stranger Things and I thought it's worth trying. My friend, Jongdae, has watched it and he has told me the plot. I know a few things about the show. You wouldn't suspect a thing."

Chanyeol served him a slice of pizza. Baekhyun felt his mouth watering at the sight of the melting cheese. 

Chanyeol served himself a slice too and then proceeded to suck the grease off his fingers.

Baekhyun felt his mouth watering even more. 

"Do you want to watch all of it now with me?" Chanyeol spoke with his middle finger still caught between his two plump lips.

"B-But you've watched it already."

Chanyeol released the finger from his mouth with a loud pop and Baekhyun instinctively licked his lips. 

"I don't mind watching it again."

"Okay. Let's watch it."

Chanyeol turned off the lights and started the show. From the very first second, he was glued to the screen. Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to care about the show. His attention was caught by something else, someone else to be exact, the man sitting next to him.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from his lips. The way Chanyeol was munching the pizza and slurped the cheese was oddly captivating for him. His fingers holding the pizza close to his mouth were big, yet elegant and gentle. With those same fingers, he had held his arms and his face. Chanyeol had the softest lightest touch. Weird as it was, Baekhyun felt that he missed it. He felt oddly jealous of that pizza that got to be held longer than him. He wanted those fingers to touch him again.

"Look, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol said with his mouth full, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. "This is how the monster gets him." 

"Oh...wow!" Baekhyun tried to sound excited.

He mentally scolded himself for the creepy thoughts he was having just a few seconds ago. 

He took a bite from his pizza and carefully moved and inch closer to Chanyeol. He didn't know why. He simply felt the need to. The taller didn't seem to notice.

He could now smell his scent and feel the heat of his body on his skin. It made him feel safer.

Baekhyun turned his focus on the tv show and continued eating his pizza. 

The smaller ate a lot. More than he had eaten in a long time. All this food made his body and head heavy. He slowly started to doze off. After a while, exhaustion got the best of him and soon he fell asleep, his head resting on the shoulder of the guy he had promised not to touch unless it was absolutely necessary. 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update.

It was late in the morning of the first autumn day. Mist had surrounded the small mountainous town as Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both standing inside the city hall waiting for their turn to get married. 

For the past two weeks that Baekhyun had been living with Chanyeol, his life had become easy, too easy. Chanyeol was sweet and patient. He never once raised his voice, even when Baekhyun couldn't understand the instructions he had given him and the taller had to repeat himself again and again.

Living with Chanyeol had calmed his nerves. He wasn't on the edge all the time, constantly worrying he could get beaten or worse. There were nights when Baekhyun was lying in bed that the crippling fear of Chanyeol turning up to be like his father was eating him alive. He was scared that at any minute, Chanyeol would burst into his room to beat him and have his way with him and the worst thing was that Baekhyun would have let him do anything he wanted because he was that desperate. However, nothing ever happened. Chanyeol never once walked into his bedroom uninvited or ever made Baekhyun feel uncomfortable with his presence or his mood. 

Today was different though.

Today Chanyeol was irascible and absentminded. He barely touched his breakfast or spoke a word to Baekhyun. The only words that came out of his mouth were curse words when he couldn't fix his tie and the smaller had to do it for him.

Baekhyun could understand why he was like this. In the previous days, he had caught Chanyeol looking gloomy and melancholic more than once but when he asked him what was wrong, Chanyeol just brushed it off. The smaller knew because Chanyeol himself had let it slip once that he was engaged. Instead of getting married with the one he truly loved, he was getting married to a stranger.

As they were waiting, he heard Chanyeol once again huffing next to him.

"Chanyeol, do you have our papers?" Baekhyun tried to distract him with small talk.

"Hm?"

"Our papers... Do you have them?"

"Why? You think I'm irresponsible?" 

There it was again. Chanyeol's bad mood. 

"No. No, it was a simple question. I'm sorry." 

Suddenly, Chanyeol's phone began to vibrate. 

"Won't you get that?"

"It's nothing important." Chanyeol cut him off abruptly. 

This wasn't the first time Chanyeol ignored his phone. Someone had been calling Chanyeol for the past week but the taller would always turn it off. Again, Baekhyun knew not to ask any questions but he wasn't stupid. He could guess who it was. 

"Oh okay..." Baekhyun fidgeted with his fingers. "Jongdae will be here in a couple of minutes. When is your witness coming?" 

"Sehun should be here in a few minutes too." 

Chanyeol's phone began buzzing again. He looked at the screen but ignored it. Again. 

"I told Jongdae to bring me a bouquet of pink roses. We th-" 

"I don't care." Chanyeol cut him off. "I don't care about a stupid bouquet." 

"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I-I didn't m-" 

"Can you..." Chanyeol rubbed his temple in frustration. "...not talk for a while?"

"I'm sorry." 

Baekhyun lowered his head, in an attempt to avoid Chanyeol's intimidating gaze. At the same moment, the door of the hall opened widely and two women dressed in white walked outside. They were holding each other by the hand, kissing and giggling. They had just gotten married and they looked like the happiest people in the whole world. 

It had just dawned on Baekhyun that he won't get any of this. No laughs or kisses not even hand holding. No true love for him. His own wedding was just a fiasco. He was marrying Chanyeol to escape his terrible father. Chanyeol was marrying him because... He had no idea what Chanyeol wanted from him, why he agreed to all this. That thought had been bothering him for days. He tried to push it aside but in vain. It always came back. What did Chanyeol want from him? 

"Baekhyun!" 

A loud voice brought him back to reality. 

Jongdae had arrived, holding the bouquet Baekhyun had asked him to buy for him.

"Jongdae, you're here."

His friend hugged him. 

"I should be angry you never told me you had a boyfriend." He said playfully.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy you're happy."

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol who didn't spare him a single glance.

"Baekhyun, can I talk to you in private?" He whispered. 

"Sure."

The two friends walked away. Trying to distance themselves from Chanyeol and everyone else around them, they ended up in the toilets. It was the only place with real privacy. 

"Baekhyun, this marriage...is very sudden." Jongdae said the moment he closed the door behind him.

"I know but we are sure of our love." Baekhyun quickly lied. He hated that he had to lie to his best friend but he was used to it by now. He had been doing so for years.

"I asked around about him. Since he's new here nobody knows him but everyone told me he's well mannered."

"Yes, Chanyeol is very kind."

"Does he treat you well?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then..." Jongdae pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I didn't have time to buy you a wedding present, so here's s-."

"No." Baekhyun pushed Jongdae's hand away. "I can't accept this, Jongdae. I can't." 

"It's for your wedding." Jongdae smiled at him.

"No. I know how hard you and Minseok are trying to save money. I can't accept this." 

"I want to contribute to your happiness. Marrying the one you love is an important moment." 

Baekhyun lowered his head out of shame.

Jongdae pinched his cheek. "Don't be shy. You found someone who will love you and take care of you for the rest of your life. It's a beautiful thing."

His friend's words didn't help. Insecurities were filling his head again. "It is, isn't it?"

"Of course. Chanyeol seems like a good man. I'm sure he loves you very much. You'll live a happy life."

Baekhyun hiccupped. He bit his lips trying to keep his tears from falling but it was impossible. Tears began to fall. Would he really live a happy life or was he setting himself up? 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, struggling to find courage. 

He took a deep breath. 

"Dae, I'm scared." He admitted for the first time out loud.

"Aw." Jongdae cooed unaware of the real reasons behind his behavior. "The groom is stressed. Wait here. I'll call Chanyeol." 

Jongdae was out of the toilet so fast, Baekhyun wasn't able to stop him. All he could do was stay there and wait.

A couple of minutes later, Chanyeol walked inside, concern looming his handsome face.

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?"

The smaller grabbed him by both his arms.

"Chanyeol, why are you doing this? Tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I know why I am marrying you but I don't understand why you're marrying me. What do you gain from this?" 

"I just want to help."

"Cut the bullshit!!!" Baekhyun screeched. "No one wants to just help. Tell me. What do you want from me? Do you have sick thoughts of me in your head? I'll accept them all. I'll do anything you ask. Just tell me the truth. I can't take any ugly surprise at this point. I just want the truth." 

Baekhyun cried, a big violent sobs shook his body. "The truth. Chanyeol, please. Are you like my father?"

Chanyeol pulled him closer and cupped his face with his big hands. Normally Baekhyun would pull away from such an intimate touch but this time he didn't. Their eyes met and this time Chanyeol didn't look indifferent or angry. He looked concerned.

"Baekhyun, I promise you I have no sick thoughts about you. I want nothing from you. When I told you you're safe with me, I meant it."

"Then, why are you marrying me? What do you get from this?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me."

Chanyeol hesitated for a while but he eventually spoke. "It's my moral obligation." 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyes in confusion. "Your moral...what?" 

He couldn't understand what Chanyeol was talking about. 

Chanyeol pushed his long bangs away from his face and wiped his tears with his thumb. 

"It doesn't concern you. Our agreement still stands. This marriage is white. You have nothing to worry about."

Baekhyun stopped crying. He noticed Chanyeol's gaze traveling from his forehead to his nose and then his lips and all the way up again. 

Baekhyun did the same. He noticed the taller's soft lips, his cute nose and his big black expressive eyes. 

He felt safe. Reassured.

Chanyeol's touch felt nice, his hands were warm and strong. 

Suddenly, the taller pulled away. 

Chanyeol fixed his tie and cleared his throat.  
"This wedding isn't easy for me either but I think we can make it work." He spoke but the smaller knew that already. "Baekhyun, do you still want to do this? Do you still want to marry me?" 

"Yes." Baekhyun replied without giving it a second thought. 

* * *

They returned home right after the wedding was done. The moment they entered the hallway, Chanyeol kicked his shoes off and told Baekhyun he'd be in his room and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Baekhyun went back to his own room. He sat on the big bed and looked around him. The room was still empty except for two aromatic candles on the wooden desk. Chanyeol was absolutely against allowing candles in the house because of how dangerous they can be but he eventually gave in and let Baekhyum have them. 

Baekhyun smiled at the memory of them buying the candles together.The blonde had soon discovered that it was very easy to convince Chanyeol to get him something if he acted cute.

He looked at his finger, where his wedding ring was residing and smiled. It was a simple silver ring with nothing on it. It was the cheapest according to Chanyeol but Baekhyun didn't care. He loved it. It was his pass to freedom, to safety. 

He fell back on the bed. His hand with the wedding ring resting on top of his heart.

A loud intense laugh shook his entire body, echoing in the empty room. He kicked his feet in the air. "I'm free!" He screamed and immediately covered his mouth his his small hands, hoping he didn't disturb Chanyeol. 

He hopped off the bed, changed into something more comfortable and head to the kitchen to grab some ice-cream. He had no work today, so he wanted to sit all day and be lazy. The last days, they worked hard on reconstructing the attic. Chanyeol was so strong, he made the work look easy but Baekhyun's skinny fragile body had a hard time keeping up. Still Baekhyun did everything he was asked to do without complaining. He wanted to prove to Chanyeol how diligent he was and that it wasn't a bad choice he took him in. Every night he was going to bed with his entire body aching. Today he deserved a rest.

He fell on the plump sofa and turned on the TV. There was a variety show airing at that time. Baekhyun loved these kind of shows. Chanyeol disliked them but let Baekhyun watch them anyway every time they watched TV together. 

On the screen there was a boy group but Baekhyun had no idea who they were. One of the boys had baby pink hair. Baekhyun loved pink hair. He always wanted to try it but he was too afraid of his father's reaction.

He took his phone out of his pocket. It was the new phone Chanyeol had bought him. The lockscreen was a selca of them together the day his phone arrived and was ready to be used. The taller had his black hair parted in the middle and he was smiling while throwing the piece sign. Baekhyun was sitting next to him, smiling as well with his hair all over the place. He needed a haircut he thought. 

He ran his fingers over Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun couldn't believe how handsome he was. He should have been a model, instead of rotting away in this forsaken town.

His slim fingers hovered over Chanyeol's lips for a few seconds before he unlocked his phone.

_**Me:** Do you think I'd look good with pink hair?_

He texted Jongdae and Minseok in their group chat. 

A change would be nice.

He put his phone on the coffee table and continued watching the variety show, playing on TV. 

* * *

A few hours had passed. Baekhyun felt sore on that couch and decided it was time to cook dinner.

Chanyeol still hadn't left his bedroom. He had been in there all day.

Baekhyun stood in front of his door and gently knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Again, no answer.

"C-Chanyeol..." He hesitated. "I-I'm sorry to bother you but it's the evening already. Do you want to cook dinner with me?"

No answer.

Baekhyun knew this wedding made Chanyeol sad and the taller wanted to be left alone for a while but still he insisted. The smaller didn't like spending too much time alone and he was already missing Chanyeol's presence. Besides, isolation wouldn't solve anything. 

"Chanyeol..." He said softer this time "It's okay if you don't want to cook tonight but you still have to eat something. Come join me in the kitchen."

He placed his delicate hand over the door handle but pulled it away immediately. He didn't want to intrude.

"I'm going to cook and when the food is ready I'm going to call you, okay?"

Still no answer.

* * *

Baekhyun went to the kitchen. He made chicken soup. He waited a bit hoping the smell will lure Chanyeol to the kitchen but the taller was nowhere to be seen and the food was getting cold.

Baekhyun went upstairs and stood in front of Chanyeol's door again.

"Chanyeol, is everything alright? You haven't talked to me all day. I worry."

No answer.

Baekhyun had started having a bad feeling about this.

"Talk to me, please." He begged.

"Chanyeol..."

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in."

Baekhyun opened the door and what he saw turned his knees weak. Chanyeol was sitting on the floor, his back resting on the bed, his head falling back on the mattress and around him, on the floor, were lying empty bottles of wine.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun ran to him. He kneeled next to him and cradled his face hoping the taller would respond.

"C-Chanyeol, wake up, please." He said with a weak voice.

Chanyeol opened his eyes. He was drunk.

"Baek..." He said. "Sorry, I didn't... invite you to my... little party over... here." He pointed at the bottles around him.

"Chanyeolie, what did you do? Did you drink all this alcohol?"

"Yeah... why?" He hiccupped.

"You shouldn't drink so much."

"I shouldn't drink?" Chanyeol chuckled. "I shouldn't be here either. I shouldn't be married to you."

Baekhyun didn't know why but his words hurt. A lot. He lowered his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I promise once I save enough money, I'll disappear from your life."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Everybody... leaves." He said.

Baekhyun decided to ignore what comes out of Chanyeol mouth and tried to clean a bit of the mess on the floor, when he suddenly felt Chanyeol's calloused fingers tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear.

The touch was so sudden it made Baekhyun freeze on his spot and wait.

He felt the taller's fingers, leaving his hair and move further down to caress his ear.

His touch was soft. The smaller liked it. He could feel his face warming up.

"Wow, your ear is huge." Chanyeol said with a childlike innocence.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol's hand away irritared. "Excuse me, have you seen your ears, Mr Dumbo?"

The taller started laughing hard. "You're so cute. How are you always so cute?"

Baekhyun ignored his question and stood up. "I'll bring you some chicken soup to eat." He said instead.

"Wait!" Chanyeol grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down on the floor with him.

Baekhyun was very much aware he was now straddling Chanyeol's leg and that made him panic.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go."

"You never talk to me about yourself. You never told me your dreams."

"What am I supposed to tell you?" Baekhyun tried to pull his hand away but Chanyeol's grip was strong.

"You're drunk. Let me go."

"What do you dream of doing after you get enough money and divorce me?"

"Please, let me go."

"Tell me."

Baekhyun sighed. He reminded himself Chanyeol wasn't his father. Even now in his drunk state, he was nothing like that monster. Chanyeol was gentle.

"I want to find a normal job. Nothing big. Just a job that will allow me to afford the basics and then, I want to go to the university. It's always been my dream."

"And then?"

Baekhyun shook his shoulders. "I want to find someone and be with him for the rest of my life. I want to fall in love like normal people do."

Chanyeol laughed bitterly. "There's no such thing as love. It's all crap."

Baekhyun was finally able to free himself from Chanyeol's grip.

"Don't call love crap. Love is real."

"How can you know? Who have you loved?"

"I loved my mum and she loved me."

Chanyeol lowered his head. "My mother hated me."

"Come on. Now it's the alcohol talking."

"No, it isn't and she was right to hate me."

Baekhyun held the taller's hand and gently caressed it. "You need to eat and sleep, Chanyeol, and tomorrow you'll feel better. I promise. I'll bring you some chicken soup, okay?"

Just as Baekhyun was about to stand back on his feet. Chanyeol pulled him back down, this time crushing him to his chest.

Before Baekhyun realised what was happening, he felt two strong arms hugging him and Chanyeol's face burying itself in his neck. He wanted to push and kick but Chanyeol's voice stopped him.

"Thank you for staying here. I know you don't do it willingly but thank you."

Baekhyun relaxed again and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

"It's my pleasure. I'm happy here."

He felt something wet on his neck but didn't dare to move. Instead he hugged the taller tighter.

"I don't have any friends. Be my friend, Baek."

"That guy who came as a witness to our wedding, Sehun, isn't he your friend?"

"Sehun..." Chanyeol sounded exhausted. "He doesn't have any other choice. We grew up together."

Baekhyun ran his fingers through the taller's dark locks and felt him going soft in his arms. 

"Don't worry, Chanyeolie. I'll be your fr-"

A loud snore stopped him from completing his sentence. Chanyeol had fallen asleep.

He held the taller in his arms while he continued to sleep in his embrace. He enjoyed the feeling. Chanyeol was warm and big and Baekhyun felt safe here, in his arms.

But this moment of peace didn't last long because Chanyeol's phone began to buzz.

Baekhyun carefully placed Chanyeol's body back and held the phone in his hand. On the screen there was an unknown number.

"Is the person behind the number the reason why you've torturing yourself all this time? Is this your ex fiance?"

No answer but a loud snore. Chanyeol was still sleeping.

"I'm gonna take care of this myself." He said determinedly and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit explicit

Baekhyun held the phone close to his ear, waiting for a response. Next to him, Chanyeol was still passed out. 

"Hello?" He repeated, hoping to get an answer. 

_"Who are you?"_ Baekhyun heard a male voice with a peculiar accent. 

He was taken aback. He didn't know what he was expecting but definitely not someone so assertive. All of a sudden the thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to answer Chanyeol's phone for him crossed his mind. This was Chanyeol's personal life after all. He had no right to intervene. 

"W-Who are you?" He asked back. 

_"Where's Chanyeol? I need to talk to him."_ The man said, disregarding the question. 

"I'm sorry but you can't. Chanyeol is sleeping."

The man on the other side of the line didn't reply immediately.

Baekhyun was hoping he would apologize, say goodnight and hung up the phone.

_"Wake him up, then."_ The man said instead.

Baekhyun felt his blood boiling. How could this man talk like this to him and how could he demand such a thing in the middle of the night. 

"No." Said Baekhyun. 

_"It's important."_

Baekhyun clenched his fist. He could see now why Chanyeol was avoiding this man.

"Call in the morning, then." Baekhyun said. 

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

_"Excuse me. Who are you to Chanyeol to be answering his phone for him?"_

"I'm his husband."

Baekhyun felt weird calling himself Chanyeol's husband, considering their real situation but on papers he was indeed his husband and he had every right to say it.

He heard a light chuckle, coming from the other side of the line that for some reason made his blood boil even more.

_"Very funny. Now pass him on the phone."_

"Listen..." Baekhyun tried to sound calm despite the anger raging inside him "I don't care who you are. You cannot talk to Chanyeol, not just tonight but ever." He took a look at Chanyeol who was still asleep. "Stop bothering him. He is happy here with me." 

_"I'm simply asking to talk to him."_ The man said as calm as ever. 

"And I'm telling you that if you ever call him again, you'll have to deal with me first." He was pissed and as far as he was concerned, this man wasn't getting anywhere near Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun hang up the phone. His hands were shaking. He rubbed his forehead and let out a long breath. 

"What an asshole." 

He took a look at Chanyeol, who was still sleeping. 

"Is this who you're so sad for? If I were you, I would tell him to fuck off my life." 

Chanyeol let out a loud snore that made Baekhyun chuckle. He instantly felt his anger washing away. 

He thought that Chanyeol looked cute when he was asleep. He looked more like a baby with his chubby cheeks and pouty lips. Baekhyun thought that when Chanyeol is asleep, one could clearly see more of his real character. Soft and calm. Not the unapproachable façade he puts up for the outside world. 

Baekhyun pushed a strand of hair away from Chanyeol's forehead, just like Chanyeol usually did to him now that his bangs had grown so long they were almost covering his eyes. Such a simple act and yet so thoughtful. 

Baekhyun usually shies away from human touch but it doesn't bother him much when Chanyeol does it. In fact, he likes it when Chanyeol fixes his hair or holds his hand in public. He knows their hand holding is only for the people to believe they are together, yet Baekhyun loves it. It doesn't matter that it is fake. It makes him feel safe nonetheless. 

His hand slid down Chanyeol face and with his thumb he gently stroked Chanyeol's cheek. His skin was warm and soft. 

"You deserve someone better than this man." He whispered. 

* * *

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to a throbbing headache and a feeling of heaviness on his chest so intense that deterred him unable to move.

Confused he brought his hand over his chest and weirdly enough he touched something fluffy. In panic, he opened his eyes right away, only to see Baekhyun there, sleeping peacefully on him, his head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around his abdomen as if Chanyeol was a huge teddy bear. 

"Baek." He croaked.

Baekhyun stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Baekhyun!!" He said as loud as he could.

Baekhyun jerked up in a single motion. His hair were disheveled and his cheeks rosier than ever. 

"Huh?" He asked. He looked confused. As if he had no idea where he was for a second. 

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" Chanyeol asked while he started panicking for real. Now all sorts of ideas of what could have possibly happened for the two of them to end up in the same bed had started running through his head. 

Baekhyun rubbed his face and yawned. "I fell asleep? I only wanted to close my eyes for five minutes."

"On my bed?" 

"How else would I look after you?" 

Chanyeol paused for a second not expecting such an answer.

"Look after me? Why would you look after me?"

Baekhyun looked at him in disbelief.

"I found you drunk, Chanyeol. You were in a pretty bad state. Don't you remember?"

"Oh." 

Memories of last night rushed back. Getting drunk, Baekhyun knocking on his door but nothing else. 

He instantly felt ashamed but they were both wearing clothes and this helped him calm down. 

"I-I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"Ummm..." Baekhyun thought for a few seconds. "No. Not after I found you, at least.'

"I didn't say anything mean?"

"Well, you did tell me my ears are huge."

"I did?" 

Baekhyun nodded. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol said genuinely.

"Apology accepted." Baekhyun said with a blank expression that was so unlike him. 

"You're not angry?" Chanyeol asked, wanting to make sure because he felt something was off.

"Um..." Baekhyun thought about it. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." 

Relieved, Chanyeol let his head fall back on the pillow. 

"Fuck! My stomach and head are killing me."

He felt Baekhyun jumping off the bed and then, the sound of the window opening. He heard soft footsteps walking out of his bedroom and for some reason he felt disappointed... hurt even.

He didn't know why though. Baekhyun had no business to stay here and take care of him any longer. He had already done more than enough, more than anyone before him had ever done.

A few minutes later and to Chanyeol's surprise, he heard him coming back. A nice smell invaded his nostrils and he opened his eyes, only to see Baekhyun sitting next to him on the bed. On the night stand, there was a steaming bowl of soup a glass of water and an aspirin.

Baekhyun had brought him food and medicine for his hungover.

Baekhyun took the bowl in his hands. 

"I brought you some chicken soup. It will help you feel better. I cooked it last night for our dinner." 

Chanyeol sat up. Despite his throbbing headache, he felt touched, thankful. It had been a long time since someone had taken care of him like this. Probably since he was still a kid and his mother was taking care of him when he was sick and had to skip school. 

Baekhyun blew the soup to cool it down.

"Open your mouth." He whispered softly.

Chanyeol obeyed and Baekhyun spoon fed him his chicken soup. 

"Eat slowly." 

Baekhyun carefully fed him a little more of the chicken soup. It was delicious and it helped calm down his stomach but not his head.

"I feel like shit." Chanyeol complained. 

"You look like one too." 

Chanyeol laughed. "Wow, so rude." 

"Open your mouth." 

Baekhyun kept feeding him but Chanyeol could still sense something was off. Today he wasn't the sweet guy Chanyeol had gotten to know the past few weeks they had been living together.

"You're angry." Chanyeol realised.

"I'm not angry."

"You are. I can tell." 

Baekhyun sighed. "Open your mouth. I'm not done feeding you."

"Something is bothering you. Just say it."

"It's nothing."

"Baekhyun, say it, please."

Baekhyun placed the soup on the nightstand and turned to look at him. Chanyeol noticed that his eyes had suddenly become wet. 

"Do you drink often?" 

The question caught Chanyeol off guard. 

"W-What?"

"Do you drink often?" Baekhyun asked again and a single tear ran down his face.

Chanyeol, then, realised why Baekhyun was asking this question. His father was an alcoholic. 

"No." He shook his head. "No, I promise you. I rarely drink."

"Cool. Cause I wouldn't tolerate it." Baekhyun wiped the tear away with his fingers.

"I promise you that you have nothing to be afraid of here. I would never hurt you."

"This isn't about me. It's about you. When I saw you last night..." Baekhyun shook his head as if he was trying to shake the memory away. "I don't want to see you like this ever again. You don't deserve it."

Chanyeol lowered his head. He felt like an idiot.

Baekhyun put his delicate hand above Chanyeol's bigger one.

"Chanyeol, you're currently saving my life. Let me help you. You and I can help each other heal. Let's be here for each other. What do you say?"

Chanyeol smiled. "It sounds nice."

"Promise me you'll never drink again."

"I promise."

"And I promise to be by your side and help you the way you help me."

"You still have your own life to live."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. You don't have to stay here all the time. You should go out. Do the things you like. Take classes. I can pay for them. You can go meet people."

"It's alright. I like staying here."

"Bullshit!" Chanyeol teased him.

Baekhyun laughed. "No, it's true. It's nice living with someone I can be friends with. I can consider you my friend, right, Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol blushed. 

"Yes, of course, you can."

Baekhyun smiled. "Besides, I am still your employee and you are my boss. I'm helping you build this house, remember?" 

"Come on, Baekhyun. This doesn't sound nice."

"Why? I like my job and speaking of it, we were supposed to start painting the walls today." 

"Oh, right."

Chanyeol tried to stand up but Baekhyun pushed him back on the bed. 

"No, not you. Not today. I'll do it myself. You can take the day off." 

"I'm feeling better already."

"Just sleep a little longer today."

Baekhyun managed to convince him to rest. He tucked him to bed and tiptoed his way out of the bedroom, allowing Chanyeol to get some more sleep.

* * *

Baekhyun dragged all his painting equipment outside just as Chanyeol had told him to do.

They had agreed to paint the exterior of the house now that the weather was still good and so, Baekhyun had dressed accordingly to work under the hot sun. He wore an oversized t-shirt, a pair of gym shorts and a black cap to protect him from the sun. 

Despite, the fact that it was autumn now and the evenings had started to grow colder, the sun was still very warm during the day, especially if you had to stay exposed to it for many hours like Baekhyun intended to do. He didn't mind it though. He meant it when he said he liked his job. Chanyeol was always kind to him and Baekhyun enjoyed watching him work. 

He laid all his stuff down, dipped his paint roller into the paint and got to work. 

Initially, Chanyeol wanted to paint the exterior walls white but Baekhyun hated the idea. His parents' house was white, cold and empty like a hospital. Baekhyun wanted to live in a warm, cozy house instead and so he suggested to paint the house in warm colours like brown and beige. 

Chanyeol's first answer was a big no but he quickly gave in, when Baekhyun pouted and batted his eyelashes. 

It was easy to convince Chanyeol to do something if he acted cute enough, Baekhyun had found out and so he used this weakness of his to his advantage when needed. 

Thus, the exterior walls of the house would be painted a warm brown and the interior in various shades of beige. Exactly the way Baekhyun had imagined it.

An hour had passed when Baekhyun stopped to drink some water. The sun was very hot today. He took his cap off and wiped his sweaty forehead. 

Right then, the front door of the house opened and there was Chanyeol dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black gym shorts. His hair were wet and disheveled but his smile was bright as always.

For some reason, Baekhyun found himself unable to look without his cheeks feeling hot. 

"Hey." Chanyeol greeted.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be sleeping in today?"

"I did. I slept in, then, I took a shower and here I am now. Ready to work." Chanyeol offered him another one of his smile he liked so much. 

Baekhyun was about to talk back but he stopped when Chanyeol reached out to him and with one single move, he gently pushed Baekhyun's bangs away from his face. 

"You need a haircut."

Baekhyun's face was now on fire. This wasn't the first time Chanyeol had touched him like this but for some reason, today his touch felt different on his skin. He quickly turned away and continued to paint the wall without saying a single word.

Chanyeol grabbed the paint roller and followed along but he didn't remain silent for long. 

"I hope you didn't mind that I told you that you need a haircut." Chanyeol said as he kept painting. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just thought that shorter hair would be more practical. You're pretty anyway."

"I just..." Baekhyun didn't know why he had reacted like this, why his body reacted like this to Chanyeol today, so he made up a lie.

"The town has only one hairdresser and she always cuts my hair shorter than I ask her to. She makes me look ugly."

"You? Ugly? That's impossible." Chanyeol said casually.

Baekhyun froze. He turned to look at Chanyeol who kept painting, while humming a song, as if he hadn't said anything, as if he didn't just praise his looks twice.

The only people who had ever praised his looks were creepy men who wanted to fuck him but not Chanyeol. Chanyeol had only asked him to be friends. 

Baekhyun stayed there, observing him. He was handsome and it would have been a lie, if Baekhyun had said he had never checked him out. He liked Chanyeol's body, especially his arms. Big and strong. And his warm skin that right now looked golden under the hot sun. He liked his skin as well. 

Baekhyun tried to distract himself by focusing back on painting but his eyes kept falling back onto Chanyeol's strong biceps, shredded and vigorous, doing the work faster and better than Baekhyun could ever do. 

He remembered that those ripped arms had hugged him last night and he slept on that chest and he blushed even more. He remembered how musky he smelled and how comfortable he felt, how safe. 

He needed to cool down because his body felt hot, so he reached for his water bottle. 

"Fuck!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "It's so hot today." And he took his tank top off.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock, when he saw Chanyeol's back muscles. He felt as if his whole body got hit by electricity and his pants suddenly tightened dangerously. 

His water bottle slipped away from his hand and rolled onto the ground. 

Chanyeol turned to him and Baekhyun's face felt as if it was on fire, when he caught look of Chanyeol's abs and toned chest. Just a few hours ago, he was sleeping on this same chest.

He shivered and took a step back. 

"Everything okay, Baek?" Chanyeol asked.

"Um..." Baekhyun panicked. "Yes, sorry...just...the sun..." He tried to reason. 

"Your face is red like a tomato." Chanyeol commented and this observation didn't help Baekhyun. He felt ashamed of how his body was reacting, of how tight his pants felt. He hoped Chanyeol wouldn't notice it. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I'll get back to work." 

Chanyeol stopped him. "Hey, how about we call it a day? We're not in the right condition to work. I'm still hangover and you stayed awake all night to take care of me. You must be tired."

Actually Baekhyun had slept for quite a few hours on Chanyeol's chest but he didn't want to mention it. 

"To be honest, yes, I am a bit tired." He lied.

"Let's just stop for today, okay? Go take a shower and I'll cook something for us. We can watch a movie while we eat."

Baekhyun nodded. "Sounds great."

* * *

Baekhyun jumped into the shower to cool his heated body down. He didn't know what had just happened, why his body had reacted like this. All he knew was that, now, under the running water, his soft hand had found its way around his hard dick and it felt so good to touch himself like this. 

It had been a long time since the last time his dick had reacted like this to someone. Baekhyun felt vulnerable and ashamed but he kept stroking his dick nonetheless and left out a few soft moans, the sounds of which were drowned by the noise of the water running down his body. 

"Ah, Chanyeol!" He moaned and his hand immediately covered his mouth in shame but his other hand kept stroking his dick. 

He could shut his mouth but not his mind. The whole bathroom smelled like _him_ and the image of his body was engraved in Baekhyun's mind. 

He imagined himself engulfed in Chanyeol's arms, safe and warm and before he knew it he came in his hand, shaking and panting. It was fast but it felt good.

He turned off the shower, wrapped himself in a big towel and walked as fast as he could back to his bedroom. He could hear Chanyeol in the kitchen, humming an old song while he was cooking downstairs and his voice alone made him feel even more ashamed of what he had just done in the shower. 

He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, contemplating his previous actions. What he did was not illegal because they were husbands and even though their marriage was white, they were still real on the papers. There was nothing wrong if they ever decided to have sex, if Chanyeol desired him. 

_Would Chanyeol ever desire him? Was he desirable?"_

Baekhyun stood in front the big mirror in his bedroom and took off his towel, remaining naked.

He could now see every little detail of his body. He was small in the upper part but wider in the lower part. His hands and arms were elegant and his muscles there were toned. Baekhyun liked this a lot. 

He ran his fingers over his chest and nipples. The touch made him shiver. He moved on to his thin waist and then, his fingers found their way to his thighs. They were round and thick. He turned around and now he could see his butt being reflected on the mirror. It was plump and soft. Baekhyun squeezed the flesh there and blushed a little.

Then, he grabbed both of his asscheeks and parted them revealing his little hole. The first few seconds, he had a hard time looking but after a while he pressured himself to look and he realised that it looked normal, just like any other hole. It didn't look ugly or ruined. He ran one finger around the rim and thought whether Chany-

"BAEKHYUN!" 

Baekhyun jumped back terrified and covered his body with his towel again. 

"Y-YES?" He was trembling. What was he even doing just a few seconds earlier? Was he going crazy? 

"FOOD IS READY. HURRY."

"C-COMING."

Baekhyun put on clean clothes quickly and stood before the mirror again. 

"Pull yourself together, Baekhyun." He whispered and headed downstairs. 

When he got to the living room, Chanyeol was there and he had already served the food on the table. 

"Pizza!" Baekhyun said and felt his stomach growling. 

"Homemade pizza. And salad." 

Baekhyun sat on the floor, while Chanyeol was serving him food. He was still wearing that tank top that allowed Baekhyun to see his arms on full display. 

He quickly averted his gaze somewhere else. 

"C-Chanyeol, thank you for the food."

"Don't mention it. You deserve it for what I put you through last night."

"It's not a big deal. I-"

In that very moment, Chanyeol's phone rang and Baekhyun found himself frozen but this time it was due to a morbid sense of despair. If it was the man from last night and he told Chanyeol he had answered his phone without his permission, Chanyeol could get mad and he would have every right to feel this way.

Chanyeol's face furrowed and Baekhyun wished for his life to end.

"Oh, it's Sehun."

Relieved, Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wasn't he the witness in our wedding?"

"Yes. He's inviting us over for dinner on Saturday night. What should I tell him?"

"Yes, of course."

"Will you feel comfortable there?"

"You underestimate me, Chanyeol. I'm gonna get a haircut tomorrow and I'll be ready for the dinner with your friends."

"Don't. You're pretty the way you are." 

"You mean it? Am I pretty?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, you're very pretty inside out." Chanyeol said softly. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol. So are you."

Chanyeol blushed. "Eat your food."

* * *


End file.
